The Bug Catcher Life
by Owlixx
Summary: A short little story about what it is like to be an NPC in the Pokemon world.


The Bug Catcher Life

I looked around for the thousandth time. Nothing new. My eyes went back over the tall grass and other stationary trainers one more time. Off in the distance I could still see some younger kids having fun with their Pokemon. I wish I could do the same, but I had a responsibility. I have to wait here until another Pokemon trainer walks by so I can challenge him or her to a Pokemon battle in order to prove myself.

I went over my strategy once again just to double check. I started the fight with Caterpie (the worm Pokemon). II do have the title of Bug Catcher, after all. His name is James. If that failed, I'd throw out a slightly stronger Caterpie. Her name is Rosie. If somehow that wasn't enough, I had an even stronger third Caterpie to fight with, so I had all my bases covered. His name is Max. I would use the move String Shot to lower their speed, then Tackle to take them down!

I took a deep breath. I was getting excited over nothing. I could already feel my heart racing just at the thought of winning my first Pokemon battle against another trainer! I took a seat in the grass and put my back against the stone wall behind me. The tall grass gleamed in the hot afternoon sun. I wondered what kind of Pokemon could be hiding in the grass. There could even be Bug-type pokemon! That is my specialty, after all.

The scorching Kanto sun was merciless. Because of the heat waves, I could barely see the other unmoving trainers awaiting the same fate as me. Sweat rolled down my arms and I felt a bit dizzy. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. It was my last one, but I was awful thirsty. The refreshing water tasted amazing considering how hot it was. I sipped about half the bottle before returning it to my backpack.

What would it mean to win? What would I do? I would probably run home and tell my parents. This would show them how well my bug catching was going. I'd probably be allowed to catch even more Bug-type Pokemon! Maybe the battle would make one of my Caterpies evolve into a whole new Pokemon! I noticed my heart racing again. I had to reset my expectations. I might not even win at all.

First I needed something to shout as I entered battle. That is what everyone does. I could say something about how much I love my Caterpies, but that doesn't sound very threatening. I could say how powerful my Caterpies are, but I don't really know if they are yet. I sure hope my Caterpies are strong enough to win. I've never had a Pokemon battle with a trainer so I don't really know.

Maybe I will let the other trainer know this is my first battle, just in case I lose. Then he or she will understand why I lost. I mean, no shame in that, right? I really hope beginner's luck holds true for Pokemon battles too. Maybe the other trainer will go easy on me since I've never had a fight before, but then if I win, it won't feel legitimate. I guess I won't tell them I've never battled before. Maybe I will let them know I like Bug-type pokemon. No, they should already know that since I am a Bug Catcher.

I'll ask them for a fair match. That seems like an honest way to enter battle. I want to be all about having real fights with my Pokemon, I don't wanna win or lose really easily. I'm a Bug Catcher first, but a fair fighter second. I hope that at least if I lose that my Caterpies will get stronger. I can tell James is the weakest of the three, so I hope he gets some experience battling and maybe learns a new move or even evolves!

The waiting was killing me. It was so hot outside. Maybe I should change spots or just leave. Right as doubts crossed my mind, I spotted movement off in the distance. It was a trainer looking for battle! I could barely see the battle from where I was. It looks like this new trainer was using a Sunflora (the sunflower Pokemon). Bug-type Pokemon are super effective against Grass-type like Sunflora! I got really excited. I stood back up and tried to look tough.

The fight seemed to last forever, but I didn't want to seem interested so I tried to mind my own business. I stared at my reflection in the Pokeball. This was it. My first battle. Was I really ready? Everything would be decided my Pokemon. I had to be strong for James, Rosie, and Max. They need a brave trainer to lead them. Finally, the trainer crossed paths with me.

"I hope you're ready for a fair fight!"

My voice was weak and shaky, despite the weight I tried to put behind my words. The other trainer said nothing as he cast out his Sunflora.

"James, I choose you!"

I hurled the Pokeball containing James the Caterpie. The Sunflora hit first, but James shot string to slow it down. The Sunflora used Grass-type moves, which James shrugged off. James went in to tackle and quickly took down the enemy Pokemon.

"James, you did it! I'm so proud!"

I didn't have much time before the opposing trainer cast out a Pidgey (the pigeon Pokemon), which was super effective against Bug-type pokemon like mine. James only took one hit before he fainted as he retreated back to the Pokeball.

"James, no!"

I screamed as I fumbled for my second Pokeball, knowing the fight was already determined. There was no way my Bug-type Pokemon could overcome a Flying type.

"Rosie, I choose you!"

I flung the Pokeball and noticed that the enemy trainer was switching his Pokemon as well. I had a chance! Rosie gathered her bearings as the other trainer sent out a Geodude (the rock Pokemon). Rock was also super effective against Bugs! Rosie threw against the Geodude in an attempt to tackle him, but he just hit her with rocks. She was instantly knocked unconscious and back into her Pokeball. I wiped the tears from my eyes and reached for my final Pokeball.

"M-max, I choose you!"

I angrily chucked the last Pokeball. I saw the other trainer switching Pokemon, but I didn't have high hopes. Max was confronted by a Charmander (the fire lizard pokemon). Fire was deadly to Bugs! I broke into a full sob as the Charmander scorched Max and both Pokemon went back into their Pokeballs.

"I h-have to g-go!"

I tried to hide my face as I ran back into town holding my three Pokeballs. I got to the Pokecenter as quickly as possible and gave the nurse my Pokeballs.

"P-please heal them!"

The nurse nodded and put the Pokeballs in a machine before returning them to me. She smiled and patted me on the shoulder as she returned my Pokemon. I went out back and opened each Pokeball to check on my Caterpies. When I opened James' Pokeball, a Caterpie didn't come out. A Metapod (the cocoon pokemon) came out! James evolved from his victory against Sunflora!

"James! You did it! I'm so happy for you!"

Metapods can't exactly smile, but James scooted towards me happily, and I lifted him into the air. The Bug Catcher life was the life for me and I loved my Pokemon. Max and Rosie were sure to evolve soon, and there are so many other Bug Pokemon out there to catch! Even if I never win a battle, I will always have my Pokemon and the bonds we form.


End file.
